


Regret

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “I can’t stand you right now.”





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> 7 + any pairing of your choice

“I can’t stand you right now.” 

Jeff doesn’t look up when Kent finally speaks. They’re the last two left in the locker room after practice - even the rink staff had told them just to lock the doors on their way out. Jeff’s not even out of his skates yet.

Kent continues. “I don’t even - Like, I can’t even really look at you right now, do you understand? Do you have any idea what you– how you made me–” His voice finally breaks.

The sound sends a white hot spike of shame down Jeff’s spine. This was his fault. There’s no one to blame but himself. He opens his mouth to try and say… something, anything, but nothing comes.

Memories from last night flash through his mind. Alcohol, dancing, arguments, yelling, a stranger, a bathroom, regret. Bitter and hot and angry and cold.

Kent shakes his head and shoulders his gear bag. “Don’t even bother coming home,” he says, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
